


Hey let's be friends

by shining_pancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dare, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt (Voltron), I'll add tags later, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot, Texting, There is shatt but it's mostly klance, drawing skills 6/5, groupchat, i don't really know where this is going, klance, lots of swearing, photos too yey, they don't know each other, well hunk and lance do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_pancakes/pseuds/shining_pancakes
Summary: Lance's sister dares Lance to befriend with people online while drunk and that's exactly what Lance's gonna doHunkypie: And this one time they glued Lance's ass to a toiletHunkypie: I actually have a picturePidgeGunderson: SHOW USLancelot: HUNK IF YOU SEND IT, I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE YOUR MOMS WILL HEAR ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT





	Hey let's be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: Lancelot  
> Keith: KoGayNe  
> Shiro: Shirogone  
> Pidge: PidgeGunderson  
> Hunk: Hunkypie  
> Allura: Alllura  
> Coran: Coran111
> 
> Forgive me for the very (not) creative names

**Lancelot added hunkypie, PidgeGunderson, Shirogone, Alllura, Coran111 and KoGayNe to groupchat** **_Lance’s bitches_ **

  
  
  


**hunkypie:** …

  
  


**hunkypie:** Lance what is this

  
  


**Lancelot:** it’s a group chat

  
  


**hunkypie:** I can see that

  
  


**hunkypie:** ...did you add random people again

  
  


**Lancelot:** ...no

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** Who the fuck are you

  
  


**hunkypie:** _Lance_

  
  


**hunkypie:** you know what happened last time

  
  


**Lancelot:** this is different hunk

  
  


**hunkypie:** HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : wait i really wanna know what happened last time

 

**Lancelot** : i added accidentally an eight years old pony girl, some Cuban grandma(she couldn’t speak English), some middle aged guy, (i think he was a lawyer or something), motorbike gang member and my mom

  
  


**Lancelot** : it wasn’t pretty

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : wow gotta admire your persistence

  
  


**Lancelot** : hunk this time i checked them so they are all from the same area and they are almost the same age as us 

  
  


**Lancelot:** i think 

  
  


**Hunkypie:** _ Lance _

  
  


**KoGayNe** : what the fuck 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** great another victim, I'm not alone anymore 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** welcome 

  
  


**KoGayNe:** thanks? 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : so Lance, why did you even do this in the first place

  
  


**Lancelot** : ...well it’s a long story 

  
  


**KoGayNe:** I wanna hear it

  
  


**hunkypie** : he got drunk with her sister and she dared him to befriend with 5 people online 

  
  


**hunkypie** : and if he can’t he has to watch her kids three nights a week for two months 

  
  


**Lancelot** : she has a video so i really have no choice 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** that doesn’t sound that bad

  
  


**Lancelot:** _ you havent met them  _

  
  


**Lancelot:** one time they locked me outside, in the winter, without shoes or jacket,  _ for a fucking hour  _

  
  


**Lancelot:** and in the meantime they went through my stuff and read my diary 

  
  


**Lancelot:** and they told my sister all my secrets 

  
  


**KoGayNe:** aww you have a diary 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** that's so cute :33 

  
  


**Lancelot:** oh fuck off

  
  


**Hunkypie:** And this one time they glued Lance's ass to a toilet 

  
  


**Hunkypie:** I actually have a picture 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** SHOW US 

  
  


**Lancelot:** HUNK IF YOU SEND IT, I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE YOUR MOMS WILL HEAR ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT 

  
  


**Hunkypie:** You wouldn’t 

  
  


**Lancelot:** oh yes I would 

  
  


**KoGayNe** : well it has been very hmm... interesting meeting you, but I'm out, bye

  
  


**Lancelot** : NO ON NO NO NNI PLESAE WAIT

  
  


**KoGayNe:** what 

  
  


**Lancelot:** stay 

  
  


**Lancelot** : just for a week

  
  


**Lancelot:**

 

**Lancelot** : Please?

  
  


**Lancelot** : where did you go

  
  


**Lancelot** : kogayne?

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** you killed them

  
  


**KoGayNe** : …

  
  


**KoGayNe** : fine

  
  


**KoGayNe** : one week

  
  


**KoGayNe** : but i need something for exchange

  
  


**Lancelot** : YEY FUCK YEAH DEAL 

  
  


**PidgeGunderson:** i want something too 

  
  


**Lancelot:** FINE

  
  


**Lancelot** : So bff what’s ur name ;)

  
  


**KoGayNe** : im starting to regret this already

  
  


**Lancelot** : ;(

  
  


**KoGayNe** : its keith

  
  


**Lancelot** : bet u can’t guess my name

  
  


**KoGayNe** : its lance

  
  


**Lancelot** : how did you know

  
  


**KoGayNe** : considering hunk called you lance and your user name is lancelot it’s really not that hard to guess dumbass

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : plus this gc is named “Lance’s bitches”

  
  


**KoGayNe:** yeah 

  
  


**Lancelot** : oh right

  
  


**hunkypie** : Hey guys I just checked and I’m pretty sure Coran is not our age

  
  


 

**hunkypie** :

 

**Lancelot** : well four from five i count that as a win

  
  


**Alllura** : is that my uncle? 

  
  


**Lancelot** : oh hi ;)

  
  


**_Alllura_ ** **left the group**

**_Lancelot_ ** **added** **_Alllura to the group_ **

  
  


**Lancelot** : SORRY DON’T LEAVE

  
  


**Hunkypie** : kinda desperate man

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : ^^

  
  


**Lancelot** : f u i really can’t lose

  
  


**Alllura** : that’s my uncle

  
  


**Alllura** : why is my uncle here 

  
  


**hunkypie** : Coran111?

  
  


**Alllura** : yeah

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : what are the odds

  
  


**Alllura** : how did you even find us

  
  


**Lancelot** : instagram

  
  


**KoGayNe** : oh that explains the names

  
  


**_KoGayNe_ ** **changed their name to** **_keith_ **

  
  


**PidgeGunderson** : that’s boring

 

**_PidgeGunderson_ ** **changed their name to** **_evil_ **

 

**keith** : like that isnt

  
  


**evil** : shut up dickbutt

  
  


**keith** : asshat

  
  


**evil** : pissfeet

  
  


**hunkypie** : RIGHT TIME TO STOP

  
  


**lancelot** : yeah hunk is fucking innocent child and doesn’t need to see that kind of language you shitheads

  
  


\-----------------------

 

**Shirogone** : Hello

  
  


**Shirogone** : Wait sorry what is this? i don’t know you

  
  


**Lancelot** : hi shirogone!

  
  


**Lancelot** : so long story short: my sister dared to befriend at least five people online when we were drunk and there is a lot at stake so i would really appreciate if you could stay in this gc for a week

  
  


**evil** : also he promised us something in return

  
  


**Lancelot** : yeah

  
  


**Shirogone** : I’m kinda busy but I suppose I could

  
  


**Lancelot:** Thank you so much Shirogone!!!!!

  
  


**Shirogone** : You can just call me Shiro

  
  


**Lancelot** : i’m lance

  
  


**hunkypie** : and I’m Hunk!

  
  


**keith** : keith

  
  


**Lancelot** : yeah because it’s so hard to guess, like your user name isn’t keith or anything

  
  


**keith** : well aren’t you charming

  
  


**Alllura** : I’m allura, hello

  
  


**evil** : i’m pidge

  
  


**Shirogone** : Nice to meet you all!

  
  


**Hunkypie** : Nice to meet you too:

  
  


**Lancelot** : so operation make friends: let's tell something about ourselves

  
  


**keith** : like what

  
  


**Lancelot** : i dunno like how old are you, what pronouns u use, favorite colour hogwarts house and shit like that

  
  


**Alllura** : and what you like to do

  
  


**Lancelot** : yeah and if ur single

  
  


**hunkypie** : lance

  
  


**Lancelot** : sorry babe ❤ 

  
  


**keith** : r u dating?

  
  


**Lancelot** : yeah

  
  


**keith** : that’s umm very nice

  
  


**hunkypie** : nah dude we’re just best friends, since we were kids, lance stop lying

  
  


**hunkypie** : and so I can start. I’m 17 and a boy and I love the color yellow

  
  


**hunkypie** : I love baking and cooking, I lift and my hogwarts house is hufflepuff

  
  


**Lancelot** : you didn’t say if you’re single or not

  
  


**hunkypie** : oh for fuck sake lance

  
  


**hunkypie** : i’m not dating anyone

  
  


**Alllura** : ahhh wish i could cook

  
  


**Alllura** : haven’t had warm meal in a month

  
  


**hunkypie** : I’m a pretty good teacher, I could help

  
  


**Lancelot** : can confirm

  
  


**Alllura** : yES PLEASE

  
  


**evil:** teach me too

  
  


**Alllura** : Coran tried to teach me once but turns out he’s just as bad as i am

  
  


**Alllura** : the only thing he can make is some kind of green goo

  
  


**hunkypie** : where is he anyway he hasn’t said anything yet

  
  


**Lancelot:** yeah

  
  


**Alllura** : I think he was going to go camping today so

  
  


**evil** : ah camping

  
  


**evil** : such… fun

  
  


**Lancelot** : mosquitoes and no toilets, so enjoyable

  
  


**evil** : no internet

  
  


**Lancelot** : yes truly the joy of my life

  
  


**keith** : i like camping

  
  


**Lancelot** : of course you do

  
  


**Lancelot** : so who’s turn

  
  


**Lancelot** : shiro? allura?

  
  


**Shirogone** : umm

  
  


**Shirogone** : yeah so I’m Shiro, 25, he/him and I am a personal trainer. I like black the best, I think? purple is cool as well. And I’m a gryffindor or hufflepuff, I really can't decide 

  
  


**Lancelot** : ah fuck be my personal trainer i really need to go to the gym  _ but i have no motivation _

  
  


**evil** : same

  
  


**hunkypie** : you’re pretty old compared to us

  
  


**Shirogone** : you are little kids in my old man's eyes

  
  


**Alllura** : well i’m 21

  
  


**Shirogone** : still

  
  


**evil** : didn’t lance say that we are all the same age

  
  


**evil** :  _ cause shiro’s 10 years older than me _

  
  


**Lancelot** : wait are you fifteen

  
  


**evil** : yeah

  
  


**Lancelot** : well 

  
  


**Lancelot** : you are just two years younger than us, that's not bad

  
  


**Shirogone** : So you’re 17 too?

  
  


**Lancelot** : yeah

  
  


**Lancelot** : But let’s move on! who is next? keith?

  
  


**keith** : fuck fine

  
  


**keith** : i’m 18 and a boy, i like the color red. i have a motorbike (but I'm building a new one) and i’m single

  
  


**hunkypie** : Lance that sounds a lot like your type ;)

  
  


**Lancelot** : I don’t understand what you are talking about

  
  


**Lancelot** : but that’s so cool dude

  
  


**keith** : ...thanks?

  
  


**hunkypie** : do you have any tattoos?

  
  


**keith** : yes i do actually

  
  


**keith** : why do you ask

  
  


**hunkypie** : no reason at all

  
  


**Lancelot** : _ stop _

  
  


**hunkypie** : alright alright

  
  


**hunkypie** : what about your hogwarts house

  
  


**evil** : yes that’s very important information

  
  


**keith** : i havent actually watched or read harry potter

  
  


**evil** : how is that even possible

  
  


**Lancelot** : eXCUSE ME

  
  


**Lancelot** : SORRY WHAT

  
  


**Lancelot** : yOU NEED TO

  
  


**Lancelot** : THAT’S LIKE NOT HAVING SEEN STAR WARS

  
  


**keith** : i havent seen star wars either

  
  


**Lancelot** : what

  
  


**evil** : i can deal with hp but that’s just unacceptable 

  
  


**Alllura** : ^^

  
  


**Shirogone** : I have no words

  
  


**Lancelot** : y-you…

  
  


**Lancelot** : haven’t seen  _ star wars????!?!?! _

  
  


**keith** : yeah?

  
  


**Lancelot** : THTA’S IT. I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH THEM, SOONER OR LATER

  
  


**keith** : …

  
  


**keith** : okay

  
  


**Lancelot** : well that’s a date

  
  


**evil** : awww

  
  


**Alllura** : awwwww

  
  


**Shirogone** : awwwwwwww

  
  


**hunkypie** : awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ;)

  
  


**keith** : shut up

  
  


**keith** : allura and pidge you haven’t told us anything about yourselves yet

  
  


**Alllura** : oh yeah

  
  


**Alllura** : I’m girl(she/her), and I dance and practise material arts. I’m in slytherin. I love pastel colors and I’m single for now

  
  


**Lancelot** : oh fuck you can fight? that’s so hot

  
  


**keith** : hey I practise material arts too!

  
  


**Lancelot** : fuck

  
  


**hunkypie:** ;)

  
  


**Lancelot:** _ stop it with the winky faces _

  
  


**Alllura** : really? that’s so cool! I practise mostly aikido but i know taekwondo and bojutsu too

  
  


**Alllura** : you?

  
  


**keith** : kenjutsu

  
  


**evil** : enough I'm starting to feel bad about myself, personal trainers and material artists and all

  
  


**Lancelot** : same

  
  


**hunkypie** : Lance you swim and dance

  
  


**Lancelot** : that’s not the same thing ;(

  
  


**Alllura** : wait Lance you haven’t told anything about yourself either

  
  


**Lancelot** : really? i thought i did

  
  


**Lancelot** : but yeah i’m 17 years old, he/him pronouns and my hogwarts house is ravenclaw, and as hunk said I swim and dance 

  
  


**Shirogone:** you compete? 

  
  


**Lancelot:** yeah I'm in my school's swimming team

  
  


**keith:** that's cool

  
  


**evil:** I guess it's my turn now 

  
  


**evil:** so as I said earlier I'm 15 and I use she/her and they/them occasionally. I really like green and programming computers and that kind of stuff 

  
  


**evil:** and I'm a slytherin or ravenclaw, test could never decide on me

  
  


**Hunkypie:** you build anything? 

  
  


**evil:** yeah I have build robots before 

  
  


**Hunkypie:** I'm studying to be an engineer! 

  
  


**Hunkypie:** I’m actually doing this project at the moment and I need a second opinion at something, you up? 

  
  


**evil:** sure! 

  
  


**Lancelot:** yeah yeah enough with the nerd stuff 

  
  


**evil:** it's not our fault that you're not a genius like us 

  
  


**keith:** daaamn 

  
  


**Shirogone:** do you need ice for that burn 

  
  


**Lancelot:** umm rude 

  
  


**Lancelot** : fuck i just realised

  
  


**Lancelot** : did i get your cities right

  
  


**Lancelot** : are you all from chicago

  
  


**keith** : yeah

  
  


**evil** : yes

  
  


**Shirogane** : yes

  
  


**Alllura** : what the fuck i’m from london

  
  


**Lancelot** : what

  
  


**Lancelot** : i’m pretty sure i checked

  
  


**Alllura** : Coran lives in chicago tough

  
  


**Lancelot** : I saw a picture of you in front of cloud gate from a couple weeks ago? 

  
  


**Lancelot:** or wait was that you

  
  


**Alllura** : yeah that’s me, I was visiting coran

  
  


**Lancelot** : you looked pretty hot ;)

  
  


**keith** : stop

  
  


**Alllura:** thanks Keith

  
  


**Lancelot** : ohohoho are you jealous

  
  


**Lancelot** : don’t worry babe i’m only yours ;)

  
  


**keith** : stop

  
  


**evil** : stop teasing the poor boy Lance

  
  


**Lancelot** : anyways it's really late so i’m going to bed, it was nice talking with you guys!

  
  


**Shirogone** : Good night, it was nice talking with you too!

  
  


**keith** : im gonna go too, night

  
  


**Alllura:** Sleep well!

  
  


**evil:** but it’s only 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt to do any kind of fan fic so it probably sucks pretty bad lol  
> Thought that i'd start easy and blame any grammar mistakes on the characters, I have absolutely perfect grammar. But anyways, hope you liked! I will continue this when I have time


End file.
